The NTLF regularly conducts three-day workshops in which four students learn basic radiation safety concepts, exchange and synthetic tritiation techniques, LSC, GLC, HPLC and NMR analytical methods. We present an introduction on the environmental monitoring program at LBNL, and provide both the scope and some simple elements of the practice of making environmental tritium measurements. The NTLF approach to both hazardous and radioactive waste handling and disposal is covered. This grant year, the course will take place on June 15-17, 1998, with the next one scheduled for mid-October 1998. Total Income = $4000.00 June 15-17, 1998: Roger Olsson Astra Draco AB Dr. Klaas Schildknegt Pfizer Inc. Ms. Huimin Luo Re-Poulenc Rorer Dr. John Varadarajan Roche Bioscience Li-Yang Chang Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory Roger M. Watson Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory James J. Hayes Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory